Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Fan-Film)
"The Untold Story of Power Begins...." PRLG 2014 Fan-Film Title (FINAL) - Copy - DARK.jpg|linktext=The Lost Galaxy series Reimagined.....in 2014. Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy''' ''(PRLG 2014,' 'can be perferred as Power Rangers Lost ''Galaxy: The Reboot Movie, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 or Lost Galaxy 14)'' is a fan-film adaptation, unofficially, to the Power Rangers franchise and is partially-based on one of Saban's entries in the show, of the same name, which was at first being set for a Summer 2014 release, then being pushed back to Fall 2014, as the 10th fan-film project attempt entry of Lost Galaxy and it is the first of a trilogy of films based on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, part of the Marsh-Verse. Starting with this film, this has nothing to do with the actual TV series itself, it's a fan-film that was directed, written, produced, by Anthony Marsh, Jr with the film also edited by him and voice roles for the characters''.'' The story for the fan-film reboot revolves around 5 new adult individuals - consisting of Tony Marshall , Gwen McQueen , Will James , Browne Jones and Miranda Campbell - begin "their" journey as they retrieve the legendary 3,000+ year old Quasar Sabers to become to new Lost Galaxy Power Rangers while they also travel across the dark centers of space onboard the Terra Venture Mark II space colony. The main villain in this reboot film of the series is Lord Metarex the grand ruler of the Dark Galaxy and leader of the evil Zeon Empire, as he begins malicious conquest to destroy and conquer the entire galaxy. Starting with this film in this continuity, Leo and his team (Mike, Damon, Kendrix, Kai, and Maya), known for being the Galaxy Rangers in the prime Power Rangers continuity, are not in this film nor the rest of this new series. This is'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' - reimagined, which means new Rangers, a new take on familar fan-favorite villains (such as Villamax and Treacheron), renewal of the Galaxy powers, zords and lore and, most ultimately, a new Villain. It was been confirmed that the original Magna Defender makes an appearence in this film starting in the middle of it all the way to the climax. Trakeena was originally going to be in this film but was rather cut from this film and is saved for the sequel. It is the first Power Rangers fan-film - for its production medium - to require both mounting board-made Paper Puppets (with faces of some of the following movie and TV actors featured as the characters' likenesses) and Action Figures to represent as the film's characters and it is be the first Power Rangers fan-film to be animated in posterized animation and the fan-film is being edited on Sony Vegas Pro 10 and to be finalized by Windows Live Movie Maker. A sequel, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena , was released in 2018. It was originally to be slated for a 2019 release. In 2015, an Extended Edition has been confirmed and it's likely that the Fan-Film will be rereleased sometime in 2018, leading to the release of Marsh's next Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film. The extended cut was released in January 2019 during the 20th Anniversary of Lost Galaxy. As of 2019, the original version of the film (originally uploaded November 5-10, 2014) is no longer available on YouTube as it has been deleted. 'Non-Profit/Commercial Marketing and Promotion' Like Marsh did in 2011 for his previously proposed PRLG fanfilm The Rise of Trakeena, which didn't fare well that year and had a small promotion campaign despite its non-existance, the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 Fan-Film has a unofficial Facebook Fan-Page for anyone who uses the site to give him some support on the fan-film's existance. The page is more likely made for those who are and/or were fans of the Lost Galaxy series of the show. As of March 2013, its Fan-Page has reached up to 5 likes. As of late November 2013, the fan-film 's fan page on Facebook has now reached more than 60 likes. On March 29, 2014, the fan-page has reached its 100 "Like" milestone. The fan-film has a unofficial YouTube channel made by Marsh, since August 31, 2012. 'Release Date' The fan film was original projected for a July 4, 2014 release but it later got pushed back due to more time in post-production and multiple cuts being made. It was later going to be pushed back on November 5, 2014 but on August 17, 2014, Marsh has decided to release the film on October 17. On November 4, 2014, after having receiving a copyright notice from CD Baby for a song sample featured throughout the film in a portion, the film was taken down quick and has been again postponed for a November 21, 2014 release. 'Reception' Early reception for the film was negative. Since its release on YouTube between October 10 to November 10, the fan-film mainly met an even more negative reception. 'Sequels, Spin-Off, and Another Reboot ' See Also: ' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Infinite Frontier and Trakeena: The Insectile Queen of Darkness . As of 2016, the sequel is titled ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena. It was intended originally to be called once more'' The Rise of Trakeena'' (a fan film by Marsh that had taken 7 years in Development Hell) as a remake of said abandoned film. It was originally going to be released in 2019 for Power Rangers Lost Galaxy's 20th Anniversary but was changed for a release on May 4, 2018 with 2018 being the year of the overall 25th Anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise. After 2 years of The Wrath of Trakeena's conclusion of production, Marsh announced a spin-off film of his Marsh-Verse Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan series would take place with Trakeena as the starring villain slated for a 2019 release. He made the announcement in October 2017 on his personal Facebook and the fan film series' Facebook and Instagram pages. A third and final film of his initial Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan film series is currently in development, with release date unknown as of 2017, as he has plans on another fan film reboot of the series, this time with the characters being the same names as the original Galaxy Power Rangers but with different backstories with that film being part of what will be Marsh's new Power Rangers Legacy Universe series. '''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan Film) - The Extended Edition (2018) An extended, but complete version of the film will be released in 2018, to coincide with the release of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena . This new cut will contain new footage of scenes that wasn't present in the original which will also include Megazord battles absent from this film since its production originally in late 2013-early 2014 and will include partailly an alternate music score to replace what music was considered "Copyright" on YouTube by CD Baby and Believe Music when the fan film was originally uploaded. The Extended Cut, known as Power Rangers Lost Galaxy 2014 - The Complete Edition, was released on January 29, 2019. 'See Also' '''''Based on: *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episodes 1 & 2 - Quasar Quest , Parts 1 and 2 (references, some story elements) *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episode 4 - Rookie in Red (story elements only, reuses less to some Ranger footage from Gingaman episode 5 due to most 100% original footage of Villamax being in the film) *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episode 6 - The Lights of Orion (Episode) (plot altered for the fan-film. Follows [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_12:_The_Nightmarish_Reunion original Gingaman version] ) *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episode 8 - The Magna Defender (Episode) (story elements only) *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episode 13 - Orion Returns (story elements and reuse of footage from Gingaman episode 23) *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episode 15 - Redemption Day (story influence for the film's finale, between the Rangers, Lord Metarex and his Zeon Army, and Magna Defender) 'External Links' *Unofficial YouTube Channel - PRLostGalaxy2014 *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) - Facebook 'Article Directory navigation' Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Neo-Saban Era Fan-Films Category:2010s PR Fan Films